


Family is Forever

by WhirlwindWolf94



Series: Rise of the Guardians [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Birthday, Family Feels, Father Time Sneezes and it's Not Good, Magic, Major Character Injury, Pranks, Sick Character, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlwindWolf94/pseuds/WhirlwindWolf94
Summary: Just a bunch of ROTG things I've had on my DA for a while (meaning since 2012). Thought some people here might like them.





	1. Chapter 1

_Jack._

 

Drowning. I felt like I was drowning. My eyes opened and my fear was confirmed. I was under water and dinking fast. I willed myself to swim to the surface, to breathe, but my arms and legs wouldn't move. I felt the panic, the fear, the cold...Wait. Cold? I never felt cold. C'mon, I'm Jack Frost AKA the coldest guy on the planet. But it was freezing under this water! A movement caught my eye and I looked toward it. Then I heard a dark, evil chuckle and there he was. Pitch Black was right there. Can't be, though. It's only been two months since we beat him. But he rushed foreward and grabbed me by the throat.

 

I woke up with a start. Looking around, I was still next to my lake where I had fallen asleep that night. I wiped my brow and found myself sweating. Another first. I never got hot during the winter.

 

"Okay, no more jalapeño poppers just before sleep." I murmured to myself, sitting up.

 

Then I saw a movement in the shadows. Every single fiber in my body was screaming " _Don't do it, stupid! Run!_ " But of course, being me, I ignored all of it and grabbed my staff. I followed the sound and kept my guard up. That dream had to mean something. Finally, the sound led me to a clearing that would've been beautiful if I wasn't already on edge. Then, the voice.

 

"Very good, Jack. You followed like a puppy. Too bad for you, it was to your doom."

 

I turned and there he was. Pitch Black. But he wasn't as solid as in my dream. He seemed to be having a hard time keeping his form. Didn't make him any less scary.

 

"What d'you want, Pitch?" I said, raising my staff. My voice sounded kinda small.

 

Pitch smirked.

 

"My dear boy, isn't it obvious?"

 

Just then, I noticed the tentacles of nightmare sand rushing at me. I raised my staff for an ice-blast. Too late. The black stuff whipped my staff from my hands and bound them together. Before I could even yell, more of it wrapped around my neck and I was lifted off the ground. Pitch was no more than a foot in front of me now.

 

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun, Jackie-boy."

 

My mind was going through hyper-drive as Pitch floated me away to who-knows-where. What could I do? I needed help now! Click. Memory reboot. Toothiana gave me something just after the fight. She said that if I ever needed help, all I had to do was think of it and think the name of whoever I needed help from. I had no time to think about who to call, I just thought of the little thing and mentally shouted the first name that came into my head.

 

_Bunnymund!_

 

I blacked out after that because of that stupid nightmare sand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bunnymund._

 

I was just finishing a new Easter egg design when I heard it. I heard that mischief-maker's voice call my name. Something was wrong, though. He sounded panicked. He had used Tooth's emergency thing. Well, there's always a chance he was being serious. I grabbed my things and opened a tunnel to where Jack's voice had come from. When I got there, I found myself in a forest clearing. An _empty_ forest clearing. Groaning, I stood up straight and looked around.

 

"Alright, Frostbite, this is _not_ funny. For your sake, I hope you're in some kinda--" I stopped.

 

Lying there, in the middle of the clearing, was Jack's staff. My prank theory went out the window right then and there. Jack _never ever_ let his staff out of his sight. Immediately, I went into search and rescue mode. I took a boomerang and wrote a message for the others before I called them.

 

_Jack's gone. Don't know how or where. Left his staff. Going after him. I drew and arrow marking which direction I took. Spread out and search. Meet back here if you don't find anything_

 

_-Bunnymund_

 

I drew and arrow after picking up Jack's scent and set off in that direction. Something was _very_ wrong. All the plants, even the evergreens, were wilted and grey. All this pointed to--no! Not going to even think about that. I just followed Jack's scent and made _finding_ him my priority. The truth is, I was terrified of losing him. Jack had become family and I cared about him. Sure, we fought and quarreled, but isn't that what families _do?_

 

Before I knew it, Jack's scent blended with another one. A horrible scent that burned my nostrils. A _familiar_ scent. One I did _not_ want to find at the end of this search.

 

I had arrived at Pitch Black's lair.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack._

 

I woke up to the sound of pacing and a burning in my right cheek. I opened my eyes and saw that I was chained to the floor of a _very_ dark cave-like thing. The pacing stopped.

 

"Ah, so glad you're awake, Jack. I was getting bored."

 

I looked up at the voice. Pitch was standing in front of me, smirking. I did my best to scowl, but the burning in my cheek made me wince.

 

"Noticed, have you? You won't get a decent night's sleep for some time yet with that."

 

"Sandy--" I started, but Pitch grabbed my chin roughly and made me stop.

 

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll never see _any_ of your little friends again, Jackie-boy." My eyes widened at that, "Yes, you'll be my little personal plaything for as long as it takes for me to regain my strength. You'll make good practice for the beatings I'm going to give that little gaggle of friends of yours. Yes, I think I'll start with that annoying little pooka. What was his name? Bunnymund?"

 

I don't know what made me do it. I has never really gotten along with Bunnymund and always thought he hated my guts. But c'mon, he's still kinda like family. Whatever the reason, I made a _huge_ and painful mistake. I spit right in Pitch's eye.

 

With a snarl, Pitch recoiled and gave me a hard punch to my already burning cheek. I screamed in pain. Humiliating, I know, but I couldn't help it. Then pain was ripping through every inch of my body as Pitch lashed out. The onslaught went on for what felt like forever. Then, I must've looked about to pass out because Pitch stopped. I panted heavily, but it hurt to breathe. Probably a broken rib or two. My head was fuzzy so I couldn't quite hear what Pitch said. Something about a guest. Just before walking off, he kicked me hard in the gut.

 

When Pitch's steps faded away, I couldn't hold it anymore. I turned as far as I could to the left and retched. Those jalapeño poppers hurt going down, but they were torture coming back up. I hated throwing up. Tooth said once that I didn't eat as much as I probably should, but right now I was glad of it. I did _not_ want to heave again. I finally passed out after a few dry heaves and fell over, thankfully, to the right.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bunnymund_

 

I _hated_ that place. So dark, no color. I just wanted to find Jack and get out. Unfortunately, that was not to be. I turned a corner and came face-to-face with Pitch Black himself. My boomerangs were in my paws in an instant. I didn't care how fuzzy he looked from trying to reform, he was still dangerous.

 

"Where's Jack, Pitch?" I asked, raising my weapons. Pitch just stood there, wiping his hands with a tissue.

 

"Is that really how you greet an old friend, Bunnymund?" Pitch replied, still wiping his hands.

 

"You're _not_ my friend, Mate. Where's Jack?!"

 

"Guess." And he threw down the tissue. It was red.

 

Blood. And I had a fair idea of where it has come from.

 

Immediately, my anger boiled. The thought of Jack being hurt sent me over the edge. He was the baby of the family and it made my blood boil to think of him bleeding in a corner, scared and alone. I threw a boomerang at Pitch's head and an egg bomb at his feet. He disintegrated into a black cloud of nightmare sand and I took off, following Jack's scent again.

 

I found him in a small cave, chained to the floor and curled in a ball. The poor little guy was shivering and there was a small puddle of vomit to his left a ways. I knelt down and undid the chains before putting a paw on Jack's shoulder. He flinched. Sounds mushy, but my heart melted at that. My eyes teared up and I gently patted Jack's shoulder.

 

"Hey there, Frostbite. Don't you worry, I'm going to get you out of here."

 

"B-Bunny? Y-you came?" Jack's voice was strained. He sounded weak.

 

"'Course I did, mate. C'mon, I'm getting you out of here. You're gonna be alright." I said, as I scooped him up. Tooth was right, he needed to eat more.

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Pooka."

 

Pitch was right at the entrance, sneering. Jack clutched at my fur. Poor thing. I couldn't fight while carrying him, though. With a vengeful glare, I opened a tunnel, jumped through, and closed it behind me. I ran for ages it seemed, trying not to jar Jack too much.

 

"How ya doin', Mate?" I asked, looking down at him.

 

He was clutching his sides and his face was scrunched up. He was obviously asleep, but something was wrong. That cut on his cheek seemed to pulse. I stepped up my pace and opened a tunnel into the clearing. I came up in the middle of everyone else. They jumped and stared as I climbed out with Jack in my arms.

 

"Oh my--! Jack! Is he alright?! What happened?!" Tooth fretted, hovering around, trying to get a look at Jack.

 

"What happened, Bunnymund?" North asked, putting a hand on Jack's head worriedly.

 

"Sandy, he's got nightmare sand in 'im. Can y'get it out?" I asked. Sandy nodded. "Good, we gotta get to the Pole and get Jack to the infirmary. _Now_." Then I did something that shocked even me.

 

I hopped into the sleigh and urged the others to hurry up. With Jack sleeping restlessly, we headed to back to the Pole at top speed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bunnymund_

 

We got back to the Pole in record time. I didn't even wait for the sleigh to stop completely before jumping out. I hopped right through the workshop and into a hallway with Jack still curled slightly in my arms. One problem, though. I had _no_ idea where the infirmary was. Never needed it until now. North must've sent a message ahead, though, because the yeti Jack had named Phil urged me along to a door with the red cross on it. I quickly lied Jack down on one of the beds and told Phil to search for any pain-killers that were still good while I gathered a number of ointments and gauze. I was just about to start dressing Jack's wounds when he started going nuts.

 

The others came in just as Jack started thrashing in his sleep and yelling. Even in a hysteric nightmare, the boy could swing. I had to jump back from a swing that would've given me a bloody nose. Tooth was covering her mouth in terror with Baby Tooth zipping around, Sandy looked anxious and kept making his sand flash _Keep Still!_ , North was…Crikey. North was grabbing for a metal pan that looked quite heavy. Surely he wasn't going to……He was! The big bloke came foreword with the thing raised high, prepared for a quick bang.

 

 **"STOP!!"** I yelled, stopping North mid-step. "He's hurtin' enough already, he doesn't need a concussion!"

 

"But--" North seemed surprised my the anger in my voice. Couldn't blame him. I was, too.

 

Still glaring at North, I stepped toward Jack. The poor winter spirit hadn't woken up at my shout and was still thrashing. But I waited for a good opening and grabbed his wrists. Crikey, he was strong. I struggled to get both wrists into one of my paws and an arm around his shoulders to try and keep him still. I could see blood seeping through the thick fabric of his hoodie, but that had to wait. That nightmare sand _had_ to come out.

 

"Sandy! Quick, get that that stuff out of 'im!" I called, straining to keep Jack still.

 

Thankfully, Sandy acted fast and started work. Starting at the small cuts and moving up, Sandy took care of that nasty stuff. Then he got to that cut on Jack's cheek. The boy had been calming down with every wound cleaned, but as soon as Sandy touched that cut, Jack let out a wail that nearly made everyone's hearts break. So much pain. But that sand _had_ to come out! Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. Sandy continued work.

 

Keeping my arms tight around him, I held Jack still. Tooth was keeping him from kicking by holding his knees. North was helping Phil gather pain-killers out of the pantry (a lot went straight into the rubbish bin, most of the stuff wasn't even _made_ anymore). Sandy didn't like hurting Jack, I could tell by his pained expression as he worked, but he kept going. Tears were streaming down Jack's face now and I found myself whispering to him, telling him he was going to be alright. Not gonna lie, I felt like I was going to cry myself. Jack was still a child, after all. Sure, he was eighteen, but still the baby.

 

Finally, Sandy sighed and backed off. Jack stopped thrashing and we let him go. No swinging, no shouting, he just lay there panting with a few hiccups every few seconds. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Giving myself a shake, I removed Jack's hoodie, which was now sporting a rather large blood stain. In a second, I saw why. Jack's torso was peppered with bruises, some bleeding, and his left side was a little swollen. Was a rib broken? There was no way to tell unless someone pushed through the swelling and felt for a break. Ouch.

 

Just then, Phil grunted and held up a bottle. A _very_ small bottle filled with a clear liquid with a soft spot in the lid. Anesthetic. Tooth's eyes widened and she cringed. Obviously not a fan of needles. Who was? But North found a syringe and capped it with a clean needle from a sterilized pack and filled it with a healthy dose of the sleepy-stuff. Sandy looked put-out and made a ball of dream sand.

 

"Sorry, Sandy. Is nothing personal, we just need Jack out cold. Not just asleep." North explained as he injected the stuff into Jack's arm, making me wince.

 

Phil had also found an oxygen tank and put the mask on Jack's face to keep him breathing. Taking a deep breath, I gave Tooth and North each a roll of gauze and an ointment, giving instructions.

 

"Alright. Tooth, take care of his legs. North, get his arms. I'll get his torso. Sandy, you've done enough for now, just sit tight and make sure Jack keeps breathing."

 

Everyone went to work. I checked Jack's side and didn't feel a break. That was good. I put a cool-pack on his side to stop the swelling and took care of the cuts and bruises. It didn't take long, just an hour maybe. We all stood back and surveyed our handiwork. To be honest, Jack looked like an ill-wrapped mummy. I smiled a tiny bit. He seemed fine now. Then I remembered. The cut on his cheek hadn't been dressed yet.

 

The mask's strap was going right over it. Grimacing, I removed the mask carefully and dressed the cut. Then, panic struck. At the same moment I noticed, Sandy raised his alarm (his sand flashing a "danger" sign above his head). Jack had stopped breathing.

 

"Tooth! I saw a respirator on a shelf over to the back! Get it now!" I said as I started doing chest compressions to keep Jack's heart beating.

 

"Got it!" Tooth shouted a second later, coming over with the thing and fitting the mask on Jack's face.

 

We got into a rhythm, Tooth gave two pumps on the plunger and I pressed down on Jack's chest. After a minute of that, I put an ear to his chest. Everyone was still. No sound was made. Even Tooth's wings stopped buzzing and Baby Tooth landed on Jack's pillow. At first, nothing. My paws clenched and my eyes teared up, so I closed them. I refused to believe it.

 

"C'mon, mate. Y'gotta come through. Think of Jamie, Sophie, and all the other children who believe in you. Think of us. Your family. We love you, Frostbite. All of us. Y'ca--y'can't just--" I choked, my voice strained with emotion, "Please, Jack. Don't leave us." I finally finished.

 

Silence.

 

Then….

 

Jack gasped. A sudden, sharp intake of breath that make us all jump. Then, Jack's breathing evened out and I heard his heartbeat louder than ever. We all made various sounds (except Sandy) of relief. Tooth made an "oh!" noise and nearly collapsed, a hand over her heart. Baby Tooth squeaked and cuddled into Jack's shoulder. Sandy's sand made a fan and fanned him as he plopped onto his back. North said something in Russian and sat down heavily in a chair. And I…Well, I couldn't help myself. With a small laugh, I gave the unconscious winter spirit a hug (no, I did _not_ squish Baby Tooth!).

 

"There you are. That's our Jack Frost. C'mon, all, let's go. We gotta let 'im rest." We all filed out, but I held back a bit, "Welcome back, Frostbite. Get well. I owe you a clonk on the head for that scare. G'night, Jack."

 

I turned out the light and left Jack alone to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack_

 

" _Please, Jack. Don't leave us."_

 

Those words circulated in my mind as I lay unconscious for who knows how long. For a minute, I almost gave up and let go. I know, not like me at all. But something held me. My friends, no, my _family_ held me to the Earth. But my _sister_ gave me the final boost. I had a flashback to my former life, my sister sitting by my bedside. Apparently, I was sick.

 

_"Hey, Em, don't worry. I'm fine." I said weakly, coughing afterward._

 

_"You are not! Quit lying, Jackie! I told you to hold on, not to drop from that tree!" She scolded, her deep brown eyes glassy._

 

_"I know, you're right. I should've seen that hive before I let go."_

 

Wait. I was allergic to bees? Huh.

 

_"You're just lucky only one stung you and Granny was here to help!" She said, crossing her arms and trying to look like mom. She did._

 

_"Yeah. I know, Emily. No need to worry, though. I'll always hold on." I smiled my crooked smile I knew she loved._

 

_"Promise? You'll always hold on?"_

 

_"Cross my heart, Emily."_

 

_"Hold on, Jack."_

 

_Hold on._

 

_Promise._

 

_Hold on…_

 

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was obviously in an infirmary. I turned my head and felt feathers and heard a squeak.

 

"Hey, Baby Tooth. Sorry about that." I said as Baby Tooth zipped around me.

 

She made an excited sound and darted from the room. Sitting up, I noticed the bandages. Not much pain, though. That's good. I've had enough pain. The only discomfort was in my cheek. Figures. Not threatening, but annoying. Just then, Baby Tooth came back followed my Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny, and even Phil. They all seemed relieved to see me awake.

 

"Hey." I said, raising a hand.

 

"Oh, Jack! You're alright!" Tooth said, rushing over and hugging me lightly. Of course, she checked my teeth, too. I laughed.

 

"You really scared us for a minute, Jack. Thought we lost you." North said, putting a large hand on my shoulder.

 

"Sorry." I said meekly.

 

Sandy gave me a pat on the head and his sand made it clear that I had been out for three days. Wow. And Phil gave me that look he gave me the first time I set foot in the workshop, but this time he didn't crack his knuckles. He gave me what I assumed was a kiss on the forehead. I don't know, hard to tell with all that hair.

 

"Hey there, Frostbite." Bunny said, coming over and sitting on my bed. He had relieved concern in his eyes. I smiled my crooked smile.

 

"Hey, Bunny. Thanks a lot. Might be hard to believe, but I was pretty freaked." _That_ took a great deal of pride-swallowing.

 

"Think nothing' 'bout it, mate. Anythin' for the baby of the family." He smirked.

 

" What the--! What d'you mean by 'baby?!'" I exclaimed, indignant.

 

Bunny laughed. Apparently, that was the reaction he wanted.

 

"That's our Frostbite." He ruffled my hair.

 

We all laughed and they told me to relate what happened. I told them, leaving out he vomit. Hey, I was embarrassed enough, don't you think? I even told them about my flashback. They were determined to keep me away from bees, I can tell you that. They got me up to speed on what's been going on since I was out. It took an hour or two, but I actually enjoyed listening. Of course, my jaw dropped when they told me about the needle. Could've done without that part.

 

After that, I was still a little woozy, so they left me alone to rest. All but Baby Tooth, who stayed curled up next to my head, and Bunnymund. He stayed close all day and, I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda touched.

 

"Bunny?" I said. He snapped up immediately.

 

"Yeah, mate?" He asked as I sat up again.

 

"Thanks again. Y'know, for saving me. Couldn't've been easy, takin' care of someone you hate."

 

"Wha--? Jack, I _don't_ hate you. Y'may rub me the wrong way sometimes, but I could never hate you. You're like a kid brother t'me. I can't tell ya how much it hurt me seeing _you_ hurt like that. Hoe _angry_ I got. The others had to hold me back from going back and beatin' Black to a pulp. Frostbite, look at me." He lifted my chin to make me look at him, "Yer family an' I love you. We _all_ do." Then, he did something _very_ out of character.

 

He hugged me. Not long, but I got the message.

 

"Oh! By the way, I've been keepin' this safe for ya." He reached behind his back like he was drawing his boomerangs. But what he pulled out was far from _his_ weapons.

 

"My staff!" Bunny handed it to me and it surged with frosty power. I wanted to say "thank you," but he stopped me by raising a paw.

 

"Don't mention it, mate. You wouldn't be you without it. Now get some rest, little brother." He said, walking to the door and turning the light out.

 

Setting my staff down, I laid back down and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that I had a loving family to wake up to.

  
  


　

 

　

 

　

 

Wow, kinda sappy, huh? Heh. Never mind. Later. For now.


End file.
